ulmariafandomcom-20200215-history
Unique Features of the Shard
There are many things that are different from Ulmaria than OSI servers. Commands '[Bandself, [BS, [Bandageself' Uses a bandage to apply to self '[DrinkCure' Drink a greater cure potion '[DrinkHeal' drink a greater heal potion '[DrinkRefresh' drink a total refresh potion '[DrinkAgility' drink a greater agility potion '[DrinkStrength' drink a greater strength potion '[c' Opens up chat menu and sees how many people logged in. There is a way to stay hidden in the chat menu. '[suicide' Kills yourself. How do you ask can this help you in any way? Well say for example you are stuck somewhere and there is no way out. You kill yourself and are freed from that type of predicament as people get teleported to the Pool of Rebirth upon death. '[grab' Grabs gold in the radius around the player. You can not use this command if you have anyone else in your radius unless that person is in your party. '[exp' shows your experience, your current level and a progress bar. '[password' brings up a window to change your current password. '[mystats' shows your stats, caps, murder counts, etc. Custom Map Our map is quite large but at the same time has been constructed with player interaction in mind. Level System The level system is a way for your character to continously advance. The level system is responsible for several things, and they are; total increase in stat cap, individual skill cap increase, follower slot increase and additional hits, mana and stam increase. You can check your current exp level with the command: [exp Bonus 3 stat cap per level Bonus 1 HP/Mana/Stam per level Custom Skills Spell Theory : This skill was previously Forensic Evaluation. This new skill works likes Eval. Intel. as it adds spell damage. Constitution : This skill was previously Camping. This new skill works likes Focus for HP regeneration. Enhancement System The enhancement system allows you to add attributes such as strength, defense chance increase, lower reagent cost, etc. For a price. Seek out the enchanters, which may be found in mage shops and guilds throughout the land. They can usually be spotted by the bright purple robes they wear. Townhouses While Ultima Online usually has custom houses you can make, we decided to do away with that system altogether and make it so you can just buy pre built real estate in the towns and countryside. This creates a free economy and preserves the landscape. Death Death has always been extra unpleasant in Ultima Online. You lose your stuff and have to find a healer while wandering the world as a ghost, colorblind and disoriented. Well, here it works a little differently. You still lose your stuff (unless you have it insured, and insurance costs 2,000 gold per item) but upon death you are immediately transported to the “Pool Of Rebirth” where you can find a moon gate that will take you out to the town of your choice, unless you have someone who can resurrect you. To use the Resurrect spell simply target the corpse of the deceased and it will bring him back. Or if you are a Paladin, use the spell “Noble Sacrifice” to revive your fallen comrade(s). Necromancers also have a book they can use to revive fallen allies. Book of the dead is purchasable from the necromancer in the basement of Moonvale shrine requires 80.0 skill References #http://ulmaria.net/about/